Salvation
The Salvation was a Nebulon-B frigate that served as a medical frigate and an assault ship under the banner of the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War, one of the first of many starships added to the growing Alliance Fleet. Originally a vessel of the Galactic Empire, the Salvation's service in the Imperial Navy was ended after its capture at the Skirmish over Ylesia. During its inauguration as the Rebel flagship, former Imperial senator-turned-Rebel fugitive Mon Mothma bestowed the name Salvation upon the frigate in order to symbolize the importance of the Rebel cause and their desperate struggle against the Empire. Characteristics The Salvation was a large frigate capable of carrying various squads of Y-wings, Z-95 Headhunters and R-22 Spearheads. It had various defense mechanisms such as force fields, defensive cannons, and turbolaser guns. The vessel was also fitted with a Fusion Accelerator cannon. History First Test Under the command of Juno Eclipse, a former Imperial Captain and pilot of the Rogue Shadow, the Salvation was first tested against Imperial forces at Cato Neimoidia. Although Captain Eclipse succeeded in achieving her mission objectives to test both her ship and crew in battle, the Empire's superior military and numbers forced the Salvation to withdraw, mainly due to the fact that the Alliance could not afford to lose what few ships it had at the time. The Battle on the Salvation When Jedi General Rahm Kota and uncertain Starkiller arrived at the Alliance Fleet's hidden location in the Itani Nebula, the Salvation was attacked and boarded by Vader's experimental elite forces led by the bounty hunter Boba Fett. The ship's crew was caught completely off guard and were unable to prevent Fett and his troopers from storming the bridge and capturing Captain Eclipse. After Slave I succeeded in escaping from the ship with Fett and his prisoner, the Alliance Fleet pursued the bounty hunter to Kamino with General Kota in command of the Salvation. The ship's interior was heavily damaged by a Terror Walker,which cleaved/melted huge chunks out of the walls. Battle of Kamino When The Salvation and the other Rebel ships arrived at Kamino, The Salvation was assaulted by many boarding parties. Starkiller was forced to eliminate all of the Imperial troopers that had infiltrated the Salvation's Hangar and engine and he succeeded. The ship's condition continued to deteriorate, losing Decks 8-12 due to the damage sustained. Its main cannon was disabled by a shot from an adjacent Star Destroyer, though Starkiller retaliated by charging up the cannon with Force lightning and firing a shot that blew the Destroyer in half. .]] Destruction Later during the battle, Kota ordered the remaining crew members to abandon the ship so that Starkiller could guide the Salvation directly into the planet in order to destroy its shields. The Salvation ''punched through the shields with ease, and despite the Imperial garrison's attempts to shoot it down before it ploughed into the city, the ''Salvation crashed directly into the shield generator, destroying it and much of the Timira City Cloning Facility; the major fragments of debris were destroyed by Starkiller in order to prevent any harm from coming to Juno. With Kamino's defense grid destroyed by the Salvation's sacrifice, the Rebel forces invaded Kamino and despite the many casualties they suffered, the Alliance succeeded in winning the battle while Starkiller subdued Darth Vader himself. Interior Being a massive mothership, the Salvation's internal structure is composed of different areas and locations. Engine Room The Engine Room is a large room containing four turbine blasters and a large cooling fan at the top. It is in this area where the clone first fought the Terror Biodroids, before going to the deeper parts of the Gearworks. Gearworks The "Gearworks" area is a large room with a number of gear mechanization, such as electric conductors, gears, wheels, and spinning vents. But due to the attack of the Empire, several troopers and AT-MPs boarded and ambushed the engine room. With Starkiller's venture to the mothership, he entered the Gearworks and destroyed the unusable engine parts in order to proceed. Reactor Core This is the room wherein Starkiller fought with the Terror Walker. However, this robot was being charged by the electric current coming from the generator itself, so Starkiller deactivated the generator and by charging the robot to its core, resulting the core to overload. Deck 7 This was the docking bay of the ship. It houses several squadrons of starfighters. But due to the blockage of some imperial boarding pods, the ships cannot launch. With this, Rahm Kota ordered the clone to destroy all of the Imperial forces stucked in the docking bay. Bridge The "Bridge" is a very long hallway which leads to the entrance of the main control room in the front area of the ship. This hallway tunnel has a platform which can be used for transport to the other side. In the clone's travel, the bridge itself was ambushed by Terror Drones jumping off from the ceiling. Control Room This is the main command room wherein Kota and Juno give orders to the several passengers of the ship. It provides a view of the target location of the ship. From this point, the Starkiller clone provided a crashing point of the ship by deflecting all of the incoming debris until the Salvation reached the city of Timira. Behind the scenes The Salvation was originally created for the 1993 LucasArts video game Star Wars: X-Wing ''and appears in one of three possible cutscenes when the player craft is destroyed, in which they are taken to the ''Salvation for treatment. Though not confirmed to be one and the same, a ship of the same name and classification was later used in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II. ''This article treats them as if they were the same ship and any appearance the ship made after it's destruction at Kamino should be treated as non-canonical. In the Wii version of The Force Unleashed II, the ''Salvation used the Assault Frigate model. The ship's destruction was depicted differently as well: Starkiller does not fall next to the ship - instead he rides it into the planetary shield generator and releases a massive force repulse which causes the destruction of the vessel. However, not all of the ship was actually destroyed by Starkiller, as he later used what remained of its hull as a "bridge" between Timira City's hangar dock and the main cloning facility. Also, Starkiller also had to stop several Incinerator war droids from toasting the communication arrays of the ship. Appearances *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: B-Wing'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novelization Sources *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *Nebulon-B Frigate Expansion Pack *Wookiepedia *Wookiepedia Category:EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates Category:Flagships Category:Rebel Alliance starships